Argument
by EBRAJERCECullen 130
Summary: Bella stands up for herself for once and gets in a little argument with Edward. set after BD. cute some fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or its charactors.**

**This is set before my other story, Edward Babysits Renesemee,and after BD. Hope you like it, Review please!**

It's been a week since the Volturi were here regarding my daughter, Renesemee. Renesemee has grown very attached to me and shy. As for the rest of the family, Edward barely ever leaves my side, and the rest of the family has been very close lately. I feel bad about being so quiet around Edward recently because my main focus has been our daughter.

After putting Renesemee down for a nap in her room in the main house, I forced myself to leave her alone and go relax in Edward and I's room, which was just down the hall from our child's room due to some remodeling from Esme. Alice and Jaspers room was just down the hall from ours. Edward, Renesemee and I have been living in the main Cullen house recently due to the recent Volturi incident.

After about two hours of reading in my room, Alice came in wanting me to join her and Rosalie out shopping. That's generally all that Alice ever wanted to do.

"Bella, Can I come in?" Alice said while peeking around the door.

"Don't you already know the answer? Alright fine. Come in Alice." I replied, seriously what was even the point of her question when she could see the future anyways. I sighed and set my _Rebecca_ book down as Alice danced into the room.

"You need to cheer up! Will you come shopping with Rose and I? It might help you cheer up."Alice asked in her sing song voice.

"no, I want to stay with Renesemee and Edward."I replied as she frowned and sat down on the bed.

"Bring her with you! She could always use new clothes." Alice said and started bouncing at the thought of more shopping.

"I don't know, Alice." I replied knowing that Edward wouldn't like that idea very much.

"Please!"Alice begged.

"Ok fine, Renesemee and I will . . . "I started but she cut me off.

"Great! Let's go!" Alice jumped up and tried to pull me to the door, I didn't move.

"Ha, forgot about my newborn strength did you? Just let me go talk to Edward about this, ok."I said. She nodded and headed out the door and into her room to spend time with Jasper.

**ok I know its short but more will come soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Disclaimer: I do no own anything please!!**

I went downstairs and found Edward at his piano; of course he stopped playing as soon as he knew I was in the room and turned to face me.

"That sounded great Honey." I said as I walked over to him and kissed his forehead.

"Thanks, love" He replied and kissed me.

"Alice wants me to go shopping with her and rose."I told him.

"Well of course you can go if you want to, if that's what you're getting at. I'll stay here with Renesemee." Edward, being the angel he is, replied. Ugh why does Alice do these things to me?

"Um, well actually I was planning on bringing her with me. " I said hoping it would sound confident but It sort of came out as a whisper. His eyes narrowed and I could tell he wasn't happy.

I knew he wouldn't like that idea one bit, he insists that it is too dangerous for Renesemee to go in public with us because of her rapid growth, but I know he is just being an overprotective daddy.

"No. She cannot go and you know exactly why." He argued but tried to keep a loving look because he knew I felt bad.

"I know why, but we can't keep her locked in this house at all times." I countered and looked at the floor trying to avoid his eyes.

"Bella, what if something happens and the Volturi come back again? " He asked and lifted my chin with his finger so that he could see my eyes. His eyes were angry, hurt and scared but still full of love.

"Edward, baby, why?" Why can't he just let her go with me, I can certainly protect her and myself, and nothing will happen anyways.

"Bella, if something were to happen to . . ." he trailed off, pained.

"I will make sure nothing happens, I have Alice with me remember. I can protect Renesemee and myself."

"No." He replied firmly. I turned away from him; he really knows how to make me mad.

"Edward, I **am** taking her shopping with me." He knows he's not going to win so why does he always act like this?

"She is **Not** going, Bella." He snapped back at me.

"Calm down and yes she is. You can't make her stay."I argued.

"Please Bella, just do this my way for once" he actually managed to be furious and beg at the same time it was a little adorable but annoying at the same time.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, I am taking our daughter shopping with me and her Aunts and that's final!" I firmly stated although his whole name was quite a mouthful.

Before he could reply I went to go get my baby who was already starting to wake up from her nap because of the noise, ready to go out. I was absolutely furious with my husband; this was our first big argument since Renesemee was born. He cannot keep me from taking my daughter out in public. The daughter that he wanted to kill in the first place, that is until he heard her thoughts and changed his mind. Stupid shiny Volvo owner husband of mine has to be so overprotective.

Finally when she was ready and my sisters along with my new mom were settled in the car waiting for us, I carried Renesemee down the stairs to the living room I saw Edward waiting there for me with his hands in fists at his side and a frown on his face. I knew this argument wasn't over yet.

**sorry it was so short!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight- SM does. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! its the last one. Read and Review!! oh and thanks for everyone who has reviewed and im always open to story suggestions. **

When I reached the door to the garage with my bouncing baby in my arms, Edward still stood blocking the door. He had his arms folded across his chest.

"Move honey." I tried to sound normal.

"No. Please leave her here, she doesn't need to go." He replied, holding his ground.

"Drop it; you're just making me mad now." I told him.

"No."

"Fine." I said as I pushed him aside and to the car with Renesemee.

"I hate you!" I yelled back at him. When I looked back at the car I saw Alice and Rose looking surprised and Esme looking at me with sympathy and disappointment.

When I reached the car and got Renesemee buckled in her car seat next to Esme, my baby put her little hand on my cheek and showed me her view of what just happened between her father and me. After watching our argument from the eyes of a baby really made me feel horrible about what I said.

"It's alright; I didn't mean what I told daddy, he is just so overprotective of the both of us." I told her and started to rub her back as tears started rolling down her face. _How could I have done that to her? _She shook her head when I tried to comfort her, which almost broke my heart.

"Will you feel better if I show you how much I love him?" I asked her once I realized what she meant. I wiped the tears from her eyes with my thumb and moved the bronze curls from her face as she nodded.

"Edward, Can you come here?" I said and looked up towards the rest of my family who was watching everything; I would have blushed if I could. Immediately he was right next to me.

"Is everything ok?" He asked with a look of sadness. I knew he already heard the whole conversation.

"I'm sorry honey about what I said earlier. I was just upset and frustrated. You know I love you right?" I asked him and looked up at him.

"I love you more than you can imagine!" He replied as my favorite crooked smile appeared on his face. After kissing me passionately he opened my door for me and kissed me again when I was in and shut the door. He went to Renesemee's door and kissed her on the cheek.

"Better?" He asked her and I assumed she nodded because he then shut her door and nodded to Alice in a signal that meant that we were ready to go.

He waved to us as we left. As soon as we were on the road I looked around the car at my sisters,mom,and baby, my sisters both looked amused at what happened, Esme looked like a parent who was about to scold their child and my baby was smiling while she looked out the window.

"I'm sorry mom; I didn't intend to be rude to him." I apologized before Esme could even scold me. I looked down at my hands; _well this trip would be fun_.


End file.
